totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Reese
This guy is my fav character in RTDI. Yeah Reese! Hey what's buddy? 01:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Really? Lol can I ask why? --TDIwriter 01:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) LOL what can I say? He's strong and nice, and I don't think those types ever won a fanfic here, so it'd be a nice change of pace. Hey what's buddy? 01:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) He's also a little soft in the head, if you know what I mean --TDIwriter 02:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I got that, but that makes him all the more lovable! LOL, I'm talking like S&R today Hey what's buddy? 02:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ha, nice. So, strong, nice characters with below average intelligence are lovable....*writes down on sticky note* --TDIwriter 02:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ... *steals sticky note* Let's flip through this, shall we? ooh! What's this pic of you giving Sprinkey a wedgie for? (lol, JK) Hey what's buddy? 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Wha...what? I don't remember drawing..*Snatches sticky note back and burns it*...anything like that...--TDIwriter 02:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Too late, I saved it onto my flash drive, which also shows you mugging Sprinkey and stealing Fiona's wings! (lol, JK again) Hey what's buddy? 02:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Um....*Leaves wiki forever* --TDIwriter 02:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait! You can still compete for a Second Chance! lol, the author being part of his own story! --Hey what's buddy? 02:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Part of my own story.....hmmm...--TDIwriter 02:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) We don't want you to leave! Not even after I found this picture of you doing the unthinkable... VANDALIZING YOUR OWN PAGES! lol, JK, it was really another one of you punching Sprink, signed by you. Wait, this ain't your handwriting, I've got a feeling none of these are yours! Hey what's buddy? 02:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Um...*goes to hide from Sprinklemist, just in case* --TDIwriter 02:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute, that's the handwriting used in TD:BI! Sprink drew these to make you look bad! --Hey what's buddy? 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Besides, there's no way you could draw this good, oh, was that out loud? --Hey what's buddy? 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) There's a lot of Sprinkle hate going on here. *evil glare* j/k SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiez! join the roleplay! Is this your handwriting? *shows Sprink the pics* --Hey what's buddy? 02:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Like I would ever draw anything so violent. *whistles innocently* SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Grace and Quintin beg to differ. Wait a minute, you're right! These are all drawn anime-style! Who would do that... Sunny! Hey what's buddy? 02:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Woot for Reese getting featured character! I think he's my favorite on the whole wiki. :) Congrats, TDIwriter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Sprinklemist :) TDIwriter 21:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Reese has serious arms... Not like I just noticed, but I took a good look at his pic, again. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes he does. He's like a Canadian Schwartzenegger. TDIwriter 21:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC)